you're him?
by Emstarz
Summary: shane gray, never heard of him, me either until 2 months ago and boy that was unexpected. AU summary sucks better story inside. read and review please
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i dont own anything apart from the plot  
enjoy and please review **

**Em**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Shane gray, if a teenage boy heard the name they'd think legend. If a teenage girl heard the name they'd do one of four things:

scream

faint

cry

or even my favourite D) all of the above

I on the other hand would have said who? Until two months ago.

If you've never heard of Shane gray then apparently you get exiled for living under a rock. But for those poor rock dwellers I'll explain, Shane gray; actor, model and singer. Extremely famous, I'm not even joking, add Elvis Presley's and Miley Cyrus' fan base and you probably have half of Shane's.

He of course couldn't have reached super stardom without his band connect 3. But their music in my personal opinion is more pop then rock. If you want rockstars look towards all time low and paramore, you want popstars well then just look at connect 3. If I had to be very honest their music isn't terrible it's just not my thing, and being even more honest I would admit that Shane gray can act and he is not too horrible to look at.

Normally you'd see him in skinny jeans, a plain top and his signature leather jacket. Just by looking at him or even just glancing you can see that he works out. His eyes are a warming brown even when he's in snob mode. His hair is a very dark brown and black, which is normally pin straight. Well I think I've described the 17 year old mega star in enough detail.

Now you might think I'm a stalker, well I'm not especially to this certain celeb. I'm just an average 16 year old girl who was living a perfectly normal life until well… I don't want to give the story away. But back to my point I'm not a stalker but you do learn a lot from someone when you spend sometime with them.

I guess now that I've introduced the Popstar I should introduce lil old me. Well I'm Mitchie Torres. I'm 16 years old, I'm roughly 5ft 2, and I have light brown hair and dark brown eyes. I live with my mum, dad and gran. But enough with introductions.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i dont own camp rock or the usa swim team, or my best friends obsseions with them. but i do own the plot!

**read and review enjoy chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

July 19th 2010 my third to last day at school, I had just gotten home when I heard my Nan's voice "Mitchie, that you? Is Caitlyn with you?" Caitlyn Gellar, this girl is my best friend and normally we'd go round each others houses after school because we only live a few roads away from each other.

"yeah it's me and no Cait isn't with me, she's not coming round today." I replied as I dropped my black shoulder bag on the floor.

"oh right, does she have swimming tonight ? or is it homework and 'private mixing'."

Another fact about Caitlyn is she loves to swim she'd do it 24/7 if she didn't love mixing tracks just as much. Not only does she love the sport she loves the athletes, mainly the usa swim team. She's read Michael Phelps' book minimum 9 times and she could give you 20 or more facts on Ryan lochte and Cullen Jones and that's including information about race times and opponents. She's just as mad about mixing music as she is mad about swimming. She's tried to get me to sing on her tracks before but I declined politely.

_Flashback _

"_Please be on the track!" Caitlyn cried _

"_no!" I yelled back _

"_do it… or I'll tell eric boomer that you only hate him coz your trying to get his attention." She slyly replied _

"_you wouldn't!" _

"_oh you know I will." _

"_okay go ahead but I'll tell Damon you had a crush on him in 2__nd__ grade and I'll burn your Michael Phelps book and I mean all 3 editions." I laughed back _

"_okay fine don't come on the track but you do realise you're a…" _

"_class A b with an itch." I interrupted her _

" _well I was gunna say good singer who needs confidence, but I guess you are a class A b with a itch." She laughed _

_End of flash back _

Oh good times.

Caitlyn's in my year but is about 6 months younger then me and roughly same height as me. one tip when with Caitlyn get on her good side and stay there coz her bad side is scary , really scary.

"nah it's a bit of all three, she wanted to do a couple laps but also our new music teacher gave us some weird homework . We basically have to research the artist he gave us the CD of." I replied to my Nan's earlier question as I rummaged through my bag for my phone, I-pod and said CD. "he has some taste in music." My mum walked in after I said this and then asked "who has taste in music and why?"

"I didn't say he has taste in music I just merely stated it was a little peculiar in a few words and I'll let Nan fill you in on my homework. Because I would like to get this homework out of the way." With that said I rushed upstairs to my very messy room, I sped to my cd player turned it on then turned round to my laptop and turned it on. While my laptop loaded I looked at the cd case, the case read in big bold and if I say so myself obnoxious lettering CONNECT 3. I put the cd into my player then turned up the volume.

* * *

**what will mitche think of connect three? hm.. will we meet the mentioned damon? **

**do you like the story so far =)**

**btw i kind of based caitlyn on my best friend hence the swimming obsession.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone here's chapter 3**

**sorry the chapters are quite chort im trying to work on that **

**disclaimer: i dont own anything except the plot and firends obsession with taio cruz**

**btw i dont hate the jonas brothers/ connect or shane/joe but here mitchie kinda does sorry .. **

**-read-enjoy-review-**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

While listening to the bands music I searched the band and news articles about them. Apparently Shane gray is the lead man and Nate and Jason are the guitarist. I have grown respect for Nate and Jason since they have some skill with instruments but Shane can only sing and play a tambourine. After a little while my mum and dad had come up to talk about the departure tomorrow. See my parents and grandmother is going on a world choice, without me (my choice). Now the idea came to my Nan when she found out that she was well how do I put it nicely …. OLD. She had a realisation that she was old and hadn't seen the world so with my help she mapped out a plan of where and when. But then dad found out and he snitched to mum who then screamed her head off. So my Nan then convinced them to join her, she tried to convince me but I said I had time to see the world. So that's why I'm being left for the minimum of 2 months.

Unfortunately back to listening to Connect 3, their not bad but their not that good either. But that's just me, because I've found from research they are a major band, they have groupies! I guess it just wasn't my music, paramore, now paramore is my music or maybe all time low or cobra starship, why didn't my teacher just give me them, I know he had their cd's I saw them.

I was about midway in my report I had written about their lives before the band their careers, now I was onto the dissection of their music with Nate and Jason done, let it be noted I only insulted them twice. But Shane gray, well his report was nothing but shiny gold stars. I had said he:

**Sounds slightly unconfident but hides it with cockiness.**

**Pitchy because well I'm pretty sure he was on auto tune **

**Auto tune because I'm sure he was pitchy **

**Ruining a maybe good song because of well, all of the above **

My phone started to blare out ultraviolet by the stiff dylans, I didn't like this song much when I had first heard it but then I started to relate to the lyrics. And now due to Caitlyn it is my ringtone because apparently "I'm a problem to solve" but I don't know how. Before I picked up I looked at the caller ID and saw it was cait.

"Caitlyn Gellar how was the swim/ oh and have you done your music report yet… of course you have, your… well you!" I quickly spoke into the phone.

"Torres, you know I hate the full name and the swim was good I think I've nearly got butterfly down. And oit! Just because I actually do my homework when I get it doesn't make me a dork!" I laughed as cait defended herself.

"okay, okay whatever you say but just to mention I didn't call you a dork I called you, you. Anyways what artist did you get? I got some newbie Band I've never heard of." She laughed at this then gasped with fake shock and surprise because we know that it is a rare case that I didn't know a musician.

"Well, my dear Mitchie the artist I got is dynamite and I don't mean to break your heart but I got Taio Cruz." Caitlyn said this with humour in her voice, I laughed at the way she phrased it. She then continued by asking "so who is this poor untalented band , I mean they must ne if you haven't heard of them?" I had completely forgotten the bands name so I quickly glanced at the CD .

"well your right but it's only the lead singer whose untalented , barely can carry tune. Their name is connect…" I didn't even get to finish their name due to Caitlyn's ear piercing scream.

"3! Connect 3! Oh my days ! I'm going to die! I just called ONNECT 3 untalented and so did you but the fact that u called SHANE GRAY UNTALENTED!" I had to move the receiver away from my ear due to Caitlyn's shout cries and screams.

"okay so from your reaction I take it you heard of them?"

"heard of them? I love them I adore them!" I cut her of again by saying

"I get , I get it. You love them, you adore them you want to have their babies. But c'mon seriously nearly half their albums are cover songs?" the convocation went on like this for what felt like an hour. While we talked I wrote more notes on the band and added in cait's points aswell as my new ones.

* * *

how was that huh?

so next chapter we get to see mitchie at school and maybe meet Eric boomer ... and maybe damon...

review and i will give cookies and bacon


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day I walked into school and grabbed what I needed from my locker just as I was closing it I heard a bang on the lockers next to mine, I looked up to see Caitlyn leaning casually against the lockers. I would have been able to tell it was her just by looking at her shoes which were covered in paint from her art class.

"So did a good night's sleep knock some sense into you about connect 3?" sighing as she said the bands name, as a response to this I scoffed and barfed.

"No it did not and it never will. Anyway I'll see you later, have fun in art attack!" we both laughed at my name for art class.

"Yeah and if your lucky, you may see something I made earlier. Have fun in your kingdom, dram queen." She called back

"Where's my king then?" she giggled at this and said "he's on the CD in your bag!" we carried on shouting back and fourth down the hall un till Mr. Williams burst out of his class room "Torres, Gellar! Class! NOW!" he shouted at us as he pushed the taped bridge of his glasses further up his nose. I sprinted to the drama studio while Cait raced to art.

Before I went in I peeked at the board through the window. Improve, perfect!

"Mitchie, how nice of you to join us." My drama teacher ms prow spoke as I entered.

"Well you see miss, I was caught by a few mafia members who wanted me to give them my end of the deal. I then had to convince them that it wasn't me who had the intelligence they wanted; I told them that Eric Boomer was who they were looking for because he is so obviously smarter then me." Eric was now looking at me with unbelieving eyes. He was completely shocked I had somewhat complimented him. "They found it hard to believe and being completely honest I couldn't believe in my own lie as well." Eric was now shooting me daggers, ha he deserves it. "They soon believed me, btw Eric I gave them your address so be expecting a call." I finished my completely insane lie but it got me off the hook, except with Eric who was still glaring but I being the more mature one, stuck my tongue out at him.

I was walking with Damon, who just happens to be my best guy friend. Not only did he have this privilege but he is Mr. Popularity. Damon is the busiest person I know, seriously he is football captain, basketball captain, on the athletics team, he's in the dram group with me and not to mention in all the musicals that the schools ever preformed. Oh and he does street dance. His looks well think uh uh uh um….. Sterling knight but with darker hair.

We reached music where Caitlyn was seated waiting for us. We sat down and talked until Mr. Lacks came in. Being honest I think he shortened his name from Mr. Lacks teaching degree. Everyone quietened down but some were still whispering the latest and greatest. I had my I-pod playing in my ears. Mr. Lacks doesn't mind, he told us on his first day in his exact words 'as long as it's not too loud and I don't hate it.' This is pretty easy since he likes all music apparently.

School was pretty boring after music expect when I fell down stairs because I was distracted by a concert poster. Caitlyn and I decided to go shopping; we chose to go to the better mall which was quite a while away so we took the train.

On the train Cait and I babbled about boys, movies, music, celebs, anything really. I looked up and saw a guy sitting and smirking across from me. He was wearing faded black skinny jeans, a grey hoodie and a leather jacket on top. His hood was up and he had a pair of ray ban sunglasses in his hand. He looked at little familiar. But I'd remember him if we'd met, 'coz I'm good at remembering faces. Throughout the journey I kept my eyes trained on him. Somehow during the convocation with Caitlyn Connect 3 was brought up. I shot her glare, I then quickly glanced at jacket dude, and he looked slightly confused and a little disappointed.

"So have you changed your mind about them?"

"No I have not and I won't for a good few bazillion years!" I all but yelled back

"At least tell me why you dislike them soo much."

"Well I guess their not that bad, I mean that Jason dude can SHRED a guitar and the mini one... nate I think , yeah him he can majorly play like what 23 instruments."

"Yeah but what about Shane? The leader of the group the hottie!" the voice that spoke this was not Caitlyn's, it was Jacket dude's.

"Uh… hi?" I said uncertainly

"Yeah, yeah hi. Now what do you think about him!" he shot back

"What do I think about him? I think he's a jerk! I think he's arrogant, I think he needs to learn something other then the tambourine! But no offence dude why do you care?" he was about to reply when I cut him off by speaking to Caitlyn "plus they all need to get looser pants." She laughed at this but her laugh was joined by the chuckle of jacket dude.

"Seriously, mate who the hell are you?" I asked

"Mate, really? What are you British? And I'm just a guy." He replied

"Yes, she is British actually! But who kinda guessed that you're a guy, we wanna know why you're so interested on her views of Shane Gray!" Caitlyn butted in on the convocation.

"Yeah and we wan to know your name!" I continued for her.

"I'm SH….WAYNE!" he answered "And I'm doing a… uhh paper, yeah that's it a paper on people's view of popular singers."

"Really coz you seem a little unsure." I shot back

"Well I am sure."

"How much do you weigh?" Caitlyn asked, she then looked at me and we had one of our common silent convosations.

"I dunno." After a while he told us his weight. Caitlyn and I shared a look; just as the doors opened we grabbed him and pulled him out the train.


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: sadly and mosy unfortunatly i don't own camp rock :(**

**i wanna say a big thank you to...**

**BandS4ever for reviewing**

**and ...**

**VintageRose503**

**Evetieneke**

**. **

**for putting me on story alert**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

We pulled him off the train despite his efforts, he gave up after a little while, I think he was surprised at how strong we were. We had gotten out of the station but many people stared at us and started to whisper about us.

"Where are you two taking me?" 'Wayne' demanded

"We're taking you to our friends house, if we cant get a straight answer out of you he will." Caitlyn replied sternly

"You know this is classed as kidnapping." He said as he struggled some more. "How are you two so strong?" he yelled.

"it's not classed as kidnapping because I'm guessing your at least 17, 18 tops. And we're strong because we work and have a very boisterous friend who likes fights, so we have to drag him out of them,." I replied with humour visible in my voice.

"why are you finding this funny? I demand to be let go!" he yelled and struggled, then gave up.

"I'm finding this funny because well, this teaches you for lying to two teenage girls and the fact that you're losing a struggle between two teenage girls." I laughed. Both Caitlyn and I turned in the pathway that led to Damon's house. we both knew he wasn't going to be home, but he had told us where the spare key was if we were ever in the area and needed a place to stash a body. He was joking when he said this and I don't think he ever thought we would be stashing a body.

We got into Damon's house and threw jacket man onto the sofa. He began to look around and then got a confused look on his face , that was now fully visible due to the fact he wasn't wearing a hood anymore. His hair was straight but it didn't look natural and it was going slightly frizzy after wearing the hood. He had dark chocolate brown eyes that were clouded with confusion. If I was in his place I'd be confused as well.

"Where's your friend then?" he asked showing all confusion in his voice.

"Ah ah ahh, we ask the questions." Caitlyn replied. It may seem sad but Caitlyn and I had been prepared for a day like this, where we'd have to interrogate someone. Our plan was she'd play bad cop and I'd play good cop.

"Okay I'll be reasonable an answer for an answer. How about that?" I suggested

"fine then, ask away!" he responded quite loudly

"what's your real name and why do you look familiar?" I questioned, but something I must of said made something in Caitlyns head click, because she then did an ear piercing scream, she then … fainted.

"Oh bugger, oh bugger, oh bugger!" he mumbled loudly

"She's fine she's waking up." I replied yet again

"It's not that!" he answered back very rudely if I might add.

"Okay that's it! I dunno who you are and frankly at this point I don't care, but saying that you don't care a girl infront of you just fainted is extremely rude and jerkish! Now I know me and Cait weren't the nicest of people but still." I closed of my rnat when Caitlyn opened her eyes and said "he's Sh… Sh… Shan..."

"I'm Shane Gray alright! Now that you know that will you Please direct me to phone because apparently this town has no signal!" he yelled rather nastily .

_**SHANE POV **_**(****A.N. I wanted to try shane's pov tell if it doesn't work) **

These people were actually clinically insane, rather cute but insane. First one of them disses me on the train then they both drag me off it! Then I get hauled into a random house with people I only met 15 minutes ago. Now I won't deny one of them is rather cute, she has pin straight hair which is light brown and warm chocolate brown eyes and from what I've seen of her she has a fiery personality, but her only turn off was that she dissed me on the train. the other was more Nate's type again fiery personality but she had curly brown hair.

My cover was blown since Nate's possible new Girlfriend realised who I was. But what annoys me is neither of them are now kissing up to me or begging me for forgiveness. I mean I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud.

"well?" I asked impatiently

"well? What? Are you expecting us to beg for you forgiveness and kiss the very ground you walk on. No thanks I'd rather not. And the phone's in the kitchen if you need it!" the fiery hot one yelled back at me. I was shocked someone had spoken to me like that. As she went to help her friend up I heard I murmuring things along the lines of jerky stupid popstar. At this I yelled rockstar back at her. After I said this she turned back to me and glared. I thought she was pretty hot when she was angry but so I've only seen her confused and angry so I can't really talk. The curly haired girl was muttering incoherently, something about maybe meeting Nate or our CD producers. Why would she want to meet the CD producers?

I had finally found the phone in the kitchen and I dialled Jason's number, I chose Jason 'coz he wouldn't understand so he wouldn't yell at me for running off, yet again. But my to my frustration Nate answered,

"hello?" Nate spoke into the phone unsurely

"hey man, it's me, shane." I replied

"shane why the friggin' hell are you? We've had to hold back on shooting and recording because you had a tantrum over water! What the hell has happened to you man? You used to be down to earth now all you're worried about is hair money and fame!" he yelled down the phone. Yeah, at the start of my career I was innocent but then I learnt that no one takes you seriously in this business if you're innocent.

"I'll tell you what happened Nathaniel, I GREW UP! And I'm not going to be back anytime soon since I'm something like halfway across the state from you now!" I screamed back. I then hung up.

_**MITCHIE POV **_

I heard screaming from the kitchen, it must have been Shane on the phone. i started to walk into the kitchen when I heard the phone being slammed down onto the hook, this caused me to do a mad dash to the room.

"you know it's not polite to abuse other people's phone." I stated simply, he glared at me for this. "and if you keep that look on your face, it might stay that way." Again he glared at me.

"you don't know me." He shot back quickly.

"never said I did, I'm not going to pretend I do and before you say I judged you on the train, well yeah I will admit to judging you but I didn't judge you without doing my research. I read articles, but I never believe paparazzi, so I looked onto your twitter and MySpace and all evidence led me to that final conclusion that you are a jerk." I stated in montone.

"so what are you a stalker?" he asked

"why would I stalk you, I have better things to do with my life. Nope I was just researching your band for my music homework." I answered honestly.

Just after I said this Damon walked in through the front door and said…

* * *

whatcha guys think? did anyone guess jacket boy was shane?

whats damon gunna say?

should i keep doing to pov's ?

review please


End file.
